Dirrty Dancing
by Hobie
Summary: Skuld and Sentaro's blossoming romance is plagued by a new demonic genius adversary.
1. Setting the table

Somewhere in the depths of the Underworld, two presences spoke in a darkened chamber.

"Why not me? I defeated Belldandy before."

"It's her turn. She's a prodigy, one of our brightest candidates."

"She's arrogant and stuck up."

"Qualities I admire."

"She's unproven."

"She has spunk and potential, Mara. And this time, it's not about Belldandy or my daughter."

"We're going after the brat?"

"What better time than the present?"

Skuld couldn't contain her excitement as soon as she hung up the phone. The now sixteen year old equivalent looking goddess made a beeline for the Tea Room where Belldandy lounged comfortably, reading the latest issue of _Vogue. _

"Guess what, sis?" the raven haired inventor beamed. "I've been asked to a dance."

"A dance?" Belldandy smiled back at her sister. "With – "

"Sentaro."

The older sister could sense the affection and warmth when Skuld spoke his name. She hoped that the two would eventually have a relationship akin to hers and Keiichis.

"It's something new, really an American custom that his school decided to try, a prom," Skuld continued. "It'll be in two weeks time.!  You'll have to help me shop for a dress!"

"Did I overhear right? You and Sentaro are getting married?" Urd entered the room, filing her nails.

Skuld was too happy to react to the barb. Moreover, these days Urd didn't tease her as much.

"It's a dance. Sentaro asked me to go with him just now," she said excitedly.

"Really?" a gleam appeared in the platinum haired goddesses' eye. "You're going to get up close and personal?"

Skuld's smile faded and her cheeks flushed.

"Oh Urd, don't tease her so, can't you see how happy she is?" interjected Belldandy.

"I'm happy to see her happy, but I want to make sure she knows the gravity of the situation."

"I don't mind dancing with Sentaro," Skuld declared, crossing her arms defiantly.

"Just make sure you don't step on his feet," Urd cautioned. "Or let your angel push you to do something you'll regret."

With that, she sashayed out of the room.

"Besides the dress," Skuld turned back to Belldandy, "You'll show me how to dance too, right?"

"Of course, Keiichi and I will show you the basics."

Skuld smiled and decided to go to her room and circle the date on her calendar.

Sentaro was on cloud nine, previously a nervous wreck, hoping that Skuld wouldn't turn him down. It wasn't that she had another boyfriend or something, just that her schedule allowed it. She usually agreed to go on various "outings" whenever he asked. But they still didn't consider themselves a couple, as in boyfriend and girlfriend. Sentaro held more than friendly feelings for her, but he never was able to sum up the nerve to tell her exactly how he felt. He knew she liked him, but how much remained a mystery. Perhaps the night of the dance, he would give her his ring and tell all.

He wanted the night to go perfectly, so the next two weeks would involve careful planning and extra work at the noodle shoppe.


	2. Shohei redux

Shohei Yashida nervously dialed the phone, unable to resist the lure of phone fantasy. Like any number of adolescent boys, he had discovered the medium through skin magazines. Unbeknownst to him, it would only be a matter of time before his parents received an astronomically sized bill.  
  
"Hello nasty boy," a husky voice cooed. "1-900-Goddess."  
  
"Hi," choked out the preteen.  
  
"What's your desire?"  
  
He closed his eyes, imagining being granted a wish. Just for a moment.  
  
"Ummm, I.."  
  
"How old are you?" the sexy voice changed to serious.  
  
"Eighteen," he replied, sweatdropping.  
  
"Liar!" a hand materialized, seemingly from the receiver and slapped the awestruck youth.  
  
Eyes widening, he watched a form flowing from his phone then taking shape right in the center of his bedroom. Shohei turned white, figuring he beheld a ghost. But the ghost turned out to be a teenaged looking girl with wild purplish hair, low rider pants that barely concealed a tacky thong, and a pink belly shirt. Her eyes were lined with too much mascara and multiple piercings existed in every body part imaginable. Three strange small lightning bolts adorned her face.  
  
"So what's your wish, little hentai?" the bemused female chuckled.  
  
"Who are you?" Shohei asked meekly. He clenched the top of his blanket so tight the whites of his knuckles were evident.  
  
"Dirrty Gurl," she smirked.  
  
He doubted his senses and wondered if this was a dream.  
  
"Don't be scared," Dirrty gave him a disarming smile. "I'm here to offer you your heat's desire."  
  
He blinked, unable to say anything.  
  
"Speak!" she yelled.  
  
"Um, I want see Urd again wherever she is," he blurted.  
  
"Really?" the demoness clasped her hands together, quite pleased. "I'll be glad to take you to her!"  
  
Instantaneous transport through the phone line to a public phone nearest Keiichi's hhouse was a simple enough feat. Soon, Dirrty and Shohei stood outside the boundaries of the Morisato property.  
  
"This is Urd's sister's house," Shohei spoke guardedly. "She told me Urd lives very far away."  
  
"Do you not believe me?" Dirrty glared. "Did I just not do something supernatural?"  
  
"Yes," he replied, hating her condescending attitude. "You want to see your friend, no?"  
  
"Is she really back?" he asked.  
  
"It would behoove you to trust me," Dirrty warned, staring into his eyes with a piercing gaze.  
  
Shohei wanted to believe more than anything and he didn't realize that simple moment it took for her to take possession of him.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	3. Bring It ON

Prom night came by very fast it seemed and Skuld spent the better part of the day at a day spa with Urd and Belldandy getting ready. The two sisters felt they had trained her well enough to dance and even if they didn't, she and Sentaro would have to figure it out on their own.  
  
Skuld grew very nervous when it came time back at the temple house to put on her dress.She had decided on a form fitting peau de soie satin gown that was mostly black with turquoise sides. It flared into a sweep train at the knee and had lace-up spaghetti sides.It came with a matching shawl composed of the same two colors. She was quite unused to dressing in such attire, but felt sexy in it nonetheless.  
  
Her long black hair had been put up in a lovely French Twist with a few long bangs hanging down the left side of her face. Urd was beyond proud of her sister and beamed with pride.  
  
The doorbell rang and Skuld gasped. It was an hour too early! Sentaro was supposed to pick her up at six! Keiichi called to everyone that he would answer it. As he did so, he saw a preteen kid about twelve with a baseball cap and thick glasses.  
  
"Hi Mister Morisato, I-I'm Shohei Yoshida. Is Urd here?" the boy asked meekly.  
  
"Yes she is," Keiichi smiled. "Would you like to come in?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Shohei took his shoes off and followed the older man into the living room. "Have a seat, Shohei. I'll go get Urd."  
  
"She's really here?" his face lit up.  
  
"Yeah, be a second."  
  
"What?" Urd asked annoyed as Keiichi interrupted her with Skuld.  
  
Keiichi stared at Skuld who looked lovely. "There's someone here to see you."  
  
Skuld sighed with relief that it wasn't Sentaro.  
  
"Tall, dark, and handsome?" the goddess of the past wondered.  
  
"Not exactly, but he seems to know you well."  
  
Urd looked puzzled but followed Keiichi back into the living room. Shohei shifted uncomfortably when he saw the woman who resembled a grown up version of his friend.  
  
"You?!!" Urd said with a start. She glared at Keiichi as if he had done something terrible. "What?" he couldn't understand why she had reacted this way.  
  
"Is your sister here?" Shohei asked hopefully.  
  
"I thought you wanted Urd," Keiichi said confused.  
  
Urd elbowed him hard in the ribs.  
  
"Yes, her sister," the kid confirmed.  
  
The platinum haired former Administrator sighed with reservation. "Shohei, it's me. I'm Urd."  
  
His lips quivered. "How?"  
  
"I'm sorry I had to lie to you," she told him softly. "But it was something I felt was right at the time."  
  
Shohei stared at the adult version of his friend. He had missed her something awful the past few years, agonizing over that fact that he would never, ever see her again. Now with the revelation that everything had been a lie.tears filled his eyes.  
  
Belldandy entered the room, carrying a tray of cookies and milk. "Would our guest like a snack?"  
  
Skuld came from her room to see who the visitor was.  
  
"Bell, I don't think so," Keiichi inteceded as Urd took a few steps towards the stricken boy.  
  
"Kiddo, it was for your own good," she spoke soothingly.  
  
Shohei turned his attention to Skuld and sized her up. She could feel the weight of his stare.  
  
"What's going on?" Skuld asked them.  
  
"Are you two married?" he turned to Keeichi.  
  
"No, she just lives here with me and my wife," the older man offered, nodding at Belldandy.  
  
"Moon rocks," Urd tersely explained to Skuld, who realized right away at that small hint.  
  
Belldandy realized a delicate situation here and unlike Urd, she could not say anything to intentionally deceive someone.  
  
"That was almost four years ago," Skuld remarked. "What brings you back all of the sudden?"  
  
As if on cue, Shohei's eyes rolled back into their sockets, then his body shook. A few moments later, he gazed at the goddesses with a different outlook. Keiichi jumped back startled while the three goddesses remained calm.  
  
"I thought you were supposed to spread love and cheer! And yet you've broken this boy's spirit worse than any demon could," a breathy female voice uttered through Shohei's vocal chords.  
  
"How dare you do this to him!" Urd bellowed. That demons would tarnish fond memories enraged the eldest goddess to no end.  
  
"How?" Keiichi asked. "Don't we have wards built into this place."  
  
"Shohei belongs to us now. I've granted his wish and your lie gives us claim," mocked the demoness.  
  
"It's also allowed her to bypass our defenses," Belldandy stated evenly.  
  
"Nice trick, I don't care if you've forced your way in here or not," Urd said hotly. "But if you think you're gonna harm someone I care about, guess again. We're no slouches, my sisters and I in dealing with the likes of you."  
  
"We will exorcise you," Belldandy looked right at the possessed Shohei.  
  
Dirrty was not looking to match herself against three goddesses by her lonesome.  
  
Keiichi stood beguiled by this confrontation. It was always unnerving to be in almost daily interaction with the supernatural. A shimmer of light shone and Dirrty appeared before them. Shohei didn't collapse or revert back to his own personality just yet though. The demon appeared to Morisato as a haughty, attractive teenage girl with no modesty, but he knew better than to dwell on her allure. He was a married man now.  
  
Urd took a step closed towards the demoness.  
  
"Be civil..for the boy's sake," Dirrty gave fair warning. "Your actions resulted in something negative for him! Because you interacted with him on such a friendly level and lied to him!"  
  
On her climb up the proverbial corporate ladder, she had taken note.  
  
"That happened when all licenses were suspended," Skuld argued. "Urd was shrunk and I was grown up!" "You must be Skuld," smirked the demoness. "Goddess second class undergoing Earth Training."  
  
She stepped over to the resplendent black haired goddess and caressed her cheek with her index and middle fingers. Angrily, Skuld slapped the demoness' hand away.  
  
"Some of us go to great lengths to find angles and loopholes," stated Dirrty as if giving a lecture to students.  
  
"Some of you get on my nerves," Urd told her with a glare. "What is it you want?"  
  
"A couple things. First, acknowledge defeat."  
  
"To you? Not a chance in hell."  
  
"Acknowledge defeat," Dirrty stressed again. "And I'll renounce my claim on this boy. Vow to never oppose my next scheme and I'll release him from his contract."  
  
"You mean he'll forget this whole incident?" Belldandy asked.  
  
"It'll be suppressed well enough, I promise," Dirrty agreed with a smile. She made elevator eyes at Belldandy which sickened Keiichi.  
  
"What's this gonna earn you? A higher rank?" he asked.  
  
"No, my superiors are very hard to please. But still, a victory over enemies of your caliber will gain me a higher profile and better gigs."  
  
"I'll be so glad when it'll be our turn to gloat," Urd said. "Maybe I should have Rind beat the tar out of your scrawny ass, you arrogant little skank."  
  
"Your compassion for humans is your undoing," Dirrty shrugged. "I know I can get to her if I do something to him."  
  
She looked at Keiichi and grinned.  
  
"If you try and hurt my Keiichi," Belldandy spoke firmly. "I will smite you with no mercy."  
  
"You've made your point and worn out your welcome," Urd interrupted. "I'll do as you say. You've won this round."  
  
Dirrty smiled and Shohei slumped to the ground. Keeping her guard up, Belldandy knelt down and attended to the fallen boy.  
  
"Don't get involved so deeply with humans, Skuld," Dirrty cautioned. "Oh wait, you have already, right?"  
  
"No wait just a minute," Urd warned.  
  
"You! Stay out! This is my next scheme," she laughed. "It's fallen on me to break your little sister of the same thing you two did."  
  
"I don't like where this is going," Keiichi said.  
  
"Tough. It's been too long since someone's addressed this. By maintaining residency here on Earth, you're ripe for warfare."  
  
"Bring it on," Skuld's eyes narrowed. "I'm not afraid of you!"  
  
"Good. It's been brought. Let me ask, does the name 'Sentaro Kawanishi' mean something to you?"  
  
"Don't you dare!" Skuld raised her hand and projected raw fury into the unsuspecting demoness. Her latent power to project letters onto someone's face was amplified by anger.  
  
Dirrty was knocked through a window and out into the yard. She licked her lips in satisfaction. "Little gal like's to play rough, eh?"  
  
Skuld conjured up her enchanted mallet and summoned Banpei and Sigel to aid her in giving Dirrty a severe beating. She forgot she was in her prom dress; Dirrty had gotten under her skin so.  
  
"Renounce your acceptance of going to the dance with him and I won't do anything more!"  
  
Urd wasn't surprised. Dirrty had done her homework it seemed.  
  
"I'll do no such thing," Skuld replied, trembling with anger. "I will seal you off if you don't go back to hell."  
  
"Don't sing it! Bring it!" Dirrty snickered then vanished in a puff of smoke.  
  
Skuld was faced with a predicament. She knew that it was forbidden for her to reveal her true nature to anyone. And when it came to Sentaro, she wasn't certain of how he would react if he ever found out she was a goddess. One day, she would have to tell him if their relationship got very serious. Now Dirrty was going to do something which might jeopardize everything.  
  
"No!" she gasped, then ran back inside to the kitchen and turned on the faucet. As soon as the sink filled, she leapt on the countertop, stepped into it and vanished.  
  
Belldandy and Urd exchanged fearful glances.  
  
To Be Continued. 


End file.
